gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sullvan Dog
Sullvan Dog is a character that first appeared in Lego Bricks. Appearence In the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia, and here, He is a blue dog with a round, circle head with three peices of hair on it. He also has a small oval-shaped body, and small arms with triangular hands. He has a small tail and legs and feet that are all black sick figure-like-legs. He has large eyes with a small tiny dot-like nose. He has a long mouth with his upper lip being visible. In season two in the Gumbapedia Fonon Wikia, he gets a redesign. His head became slightly bigger, and his fur became darker. His mouth also changed a bit. In later season two, and season 3 in the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia, and here, he got a redesign once again. He obtained his Season 1 design, but his head became smaller, and his body became bigger. When he obtains a certain Powerful element, he gains a new appearance. Half of his head becomes black, similar to a mask. He obtains a black, sun-like, shape on his body, and, an odd flower petal-like design on his back. The most noticeable change to him is that his hands become a glowing, white, light which gives him the ability to fly, and a spikier tail. His pupils also become yellow. After Budar takes control of him, He gets a new appearance. He becomes darker, and he gains an eyepatch. His skull is replaced with an endoskeleton (Creepy, huh?) but it's only noticed when he exploded in the explosion, and had a bunch of holes, and tears on his body. His ear showed his endoskeleton, with wires coming out of it. He also has a pirate hook for a hand that can change into a Drill, a knife, and a sword. Personality Sullvan Dog has a smart personality, similar to Fireball. Originally, he had a fear of humans. As a matter of fact, he was scared of everything. He had a similar personality to Courage The Cowardly Dog's. In Season 2, he no longer fears humans, and he became smarter, and more strict. In Season 3 he became more rude, and started to trick people into doing something, and getting money from doing it. When he obtains a certain gem, he gets the ability to fly, and slow down time with a single spin. History Lego Bricks (Episode) Sullvan Makes his first in this episode, where he get's kidnapped by Dr. Budar, and get's sent to a lego, like, planet. The Lost Treasure Sullvan is seen again in the clubhouse, reading an I spy book. He is later seen again with a bunch of his cousins, formed as an army, to protect the rest of Elmore from being destroyed. However, Eventually the dogs were hypnotized by the gem, and they became gem craving zombies. Sullvan, however, survived, but ran away. Burned Sullvan, himself, didn't appear officially in the movie at all. However, a picture of him was on Dr. Budar's plan list. He was also mentioned somewhere near the end by Budar, too. The Planet Sullvan Made his third appearance in The Planet. Only his voice was shown in the beginning. In the end of the episode, he was fully shown, and he said that he wasn't feeling good. Which foreshadows the events of the season finale. The Final Fight Saga Sullvan turned evil by Dr. Budar. Season 2 Five nights at Domino's Sullvan made his first appearance in the season 2 short episode, Fnad. Like Five Nights at Freddy's, he is on nightwatch trying to survive. He later survives the night, and quits. The Mystery of Fangy Sullvan appeared in The Mystery of Fangy, but only in the beginning. The Disease Sullvan made an appearence in The Disease, but, again, he only appeared in the begininng. two big steps for big dogs Sullvan made a cameo in the end of the episode, where he become a giant. He is only shown sleeping, thus making this the only time he has no speaking role. The Next Fight Sullvan made his second major role in The Next Fight. He is shown in his evil form once again, and he turns Hot Dog evil. The Enemy Sullvan made a brief cameo in the Enemy, where his body parts were in Dr. Budar's box. Quotes "Oh No!...Oooohhh god....." Lego Bricks (Episode) "We are not Doing this Again!!!" The Planet "I don't fell so good..." The Planet "JUST SHAD UP!!!" The Lost Treasure "Guys...I'm sorry...I truly am...I didn't mean to scare you.....I wasn't always like this...I used to be the same as all of you....weak...happy....normal....but then...He took control...I'm so sorry, everyone.......I couldn't help it....This is all my fault....." The Final Fight (Part 1) (Dream.) The Final Fight (Part 2) (Thinking.) "I wan't to finish the job..." The Final Fight (Part 2) Episode Appearances Season 1 Lego Bricks (Episode) The Lost Treasure The Planet The Final Fight (Part 1) The Final Fight (Part 2) Season 2 Five nights at Domino's (Major role.) The Mystery of Fangy The Disease two big steps for dogs (cameo.) The Next Fight The Enemy (cameo.) Gallery Gumball Final Fantasy Poster 2.png|The first picture of Sullvan, and the second pic on the wikia Gumball Final Fantasy season 1 final.png|The first pic of sullvan (and hot dog.) to not be drawn by agent. (Good job, GF123!) Gumball Final Fantasy poster.png|Sullvan before the explosion incident. Season 2 preview.png|The only pic I made of the Original Sullvan Dog. (I'm gonna draw i'm more like that soon.) Output vzQtey.gif|Sullvan Icon (The first animation/gif of the wikia, too.) Season 2 Teaser 2.png|The first pic of Sullvan in season 3, blurry. (To be honest, this is my fav pic on the wikia :P.) Gumball Final Fantasy season 2.png|By GF123 Valentines day.png|On valentines day. The mystery of fangy poster.png|On a poster. Shadow Gumball.png|With Shadow Gumball Me in Gumball final fantasy.png|With Lilly, and GF123 Me in Gumball final fantasy 2.png|With Lilly, and GF123 (Fixed ear.) I was behind it all Gumball Final Fantasy.png|Another pic of him before he was withered. Good Guy Bad Guy.png|A comprehension of the original Sullvan, and his withered form Videos Trivia *Sullvan Dog was the first out of 4 characters who became evil. The other four are Hot Dog , Gumball Watterson, and Martha Nuttels. **Fangy is also evil, but he didn't become a slave. *Sullvan has round, and ovalish ears, but his exoskeleton ear is triangular. **It's also worth knowing that his ear is always point upwards. * Out of all the characters here, Sullvan was the only character that didn't appear in human form in Burned. Instead, he appeared in a poster on Dr. Budar's plan list. ** As a matter of fact, he is the only character that didn't appear in human form at all. ***Actually, as a matter of fact, He is the only cymbio member to not officially appear throught the movie at all. He only made a breif cameo in a notepad. * Agentpman1 stated in an interview that Sullvan would play a very big role in the season finale, which foreshadow's the events that will happen on the final episode on season 1. **Agentpman1 also stated on an interview, that he thought that Sullvan was always his favorite Oc in the series. Along With Martha Nuttels. * Sullvan Seems to have appeared in the least Episodes in the series, up to the point where Hot Dog made more appearances than him. **However, He does have some of the most biggest roles on the show. * Sullvan was the final character to talk in the season. * Sullvan, along with Hot Dog, and the Dogs, are the only characters to not have an elemental power. (Unless you count his flying power.) * Despite the fact that he has a flying power, it is only seen in 1 episode so far. * Sullvan is the first character to have a flying power. The second is Volt. Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Category:Newbies Category:Cymbio Members Category:Villains